1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screw supply control apparatus for use in conjunction with a screw tightening robot, and more particularly to a screw supply control apparatus for controlling supplying screws from a screw air feeder to the screw tightening robot by way of a screw air-feed pipe.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known a problem with conventional screw supply control apparatuses in that screwing-in units installed in screw tightening robots and screw air feeders have been poorly coordinated in terms of screw supplying and screw tightening operations, so that screws easily become stopped up in the screw feeders. Another problem has been known in that long tact times unnecessarily limit speeds of screwing-in operations.